After Her Death
by Sam-and-Ally
Summary: Katniss died and now Peeta is miserable. That is, until Gale cheers him up in a very nonconventional way. CHOOSE YOUR OWN ENDING. Rated M for slash *Previously "After Her"
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: Breaking The Cycle

It had been two weeks since Katniss had been killed. It was a freak accident, but terrible all the same. Peeta had been a mess and hadn't left his home after becoming a widower. Katniss was his other half, the part that made him whole, and he had lost that because of a misunderstanding. He shuddered at the thought.

Katniss had gone to get supplies for her and Peeta and a lunatic had gotten mad a small defenseless child for asking him for a bit of food. Katniss had seen this all too many times and chose to intervene, which ended all too badly for her. Turning his attention to Katniss, the lunatic began to beat her, and continued to do so until she was a bloody heap on the ground. The child had run away long ago, not going to get help for his heroin. It had been Primrose who came to break the unbearable news. Primrose had also told Gale Hawthorne, who came back from District 2 in order to help out. He had moved in with Peeta after his state become apparent. Gale made sure that Peeta ate and showered and kept up good health. But other than that Gale couldn't do much.

Until he couldn't handle it anymore. "PEETA MELLARK. You've been laying there for a MONTH! Mourning the loss of your wife..." Peeta cringed, "is understandable. But you need to function. You're pissed. You hate the world. I know. But you need to get up!" Gale softened his tone as he continued, "I miss her too, but probably not as much as you. I knew her well enough to know she would not want me to leave you like this for this long. Come on. Get up. We're going to drink this," holding up a bottle of whiskey.

Peeta snorted at this. "Gale, if anything I'm depressed and you're telling me to drink? Dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Yeah, well last time you were drunk you were a blast. And I'm sure there is still some happy left in you that booze can find. Get up. Come on, sit." Gale took the two glasses he brought and poured them and handed one to Peeta. "cheers." and gale downed his.

Peeta watched Gale uncertainly and turned to his glass. "Well here goes nothing," he muttered just before downing his glass.

After finishing the bottle, the two men were giggling like little school girls. "You didn't even give her- a chance to chose! You just left to district- two to do whatever you went to- do!" Peeta managed to hiccup at gale.

"Well you- were good enough for her- so- I thought she was - safe."

"Well- if I had to- chose- I'd chose- you Gale Hawthorne." Peeta's words were slurring so horrendously Gale looked confused and smacked Peeta.

"Use your- big boy words- Bread Boy."

"I think you're- pretty Gale- Kiss me- fool!" Peeta pressed his lips out like a fish waiting for the larger boy to return the affection.

"Peeta- you're freaking- drunk. You're freak-ing crazy!" Nevertheless Gale still leaned in and kissed the blond in a passionate drunk slobber. Peeta kissed back eagerly dropping his glass to the floor and wrapping his hands around Gale's neck. They continued to kiss with their tongues exploring each other's mouth, both heavily moaning, and their hands running all over each other. Gale pulled away, panting, "What- the hell are we- doing?"

Peeta shrugged and moved in for more, straddling Gale, which added friction to Gale's already hardening cock, and took his shirt off. Peeta stopped momentarily in drunken awe as he absorbed the sight of Gale's perfectly sculpted body decorated with scars from hunting. A gasp of surprise was all that escaped Peeta's lips as Gale kissed him roughly. They continued to devour and undress each other. Finally the two were completely naked and rock hard. As Peeta stroked Gale's member, Gale shivered in pleasure, bucking his hips towards Peeta.

Peeta took two fingers and ran them across Gale's lips before having him lick them until they were dripping with saliva. Taking his dripping fingers he teased Gale's entrance before putting in a single finger. He twisted it and began to move his finger in and out. Gale arched his back at the shock of the feeling and winced in pain. Peeta was much too distracted with the task at hand as he added another finger to notice that Gale was in pain. He finally noticed when Gale yelped in pain and grabbed Peeta's shoulders. "What the hell are you doing?" He managed to gasp out.

"I need to do this to stretch you out, silly!" Peeta said as he added yet another finger. He continued to move his fingers around stretching him out. Peeta curled his fingers and hit a spot causing Gale to gasp in pleasure. "Hmmmm… you like that?" Peeta asked before he continued to hit that spot.

"Yes, yes, yes," Gale groaned as he shook in pleasure. Peeta took his fingers out and a disappointed grunt escaped Gale's lips, but was quickly silenced when Peeta moved in for a deep kiss. Peeta broke away and took his hand to his mouth to spit on it before covering his cock with the saliva as lubrication. Eyes full of lust, Gale said "Fuck me!" in a near growl.

Wasting no time Peeta thrust in. Gale threw his head back at the new feeling of pain. Peeta stopped before he was in all the way. Gale adjusted himself before nodding signaling Peeta to go on. Peeta thrust forward, more carefully, watching Gale for any hints of extreme pain. Peeta pulled back and thrust back in at a slightly different angle hitting Gale in his sweet spot again making him cry out. Peeta continued to hit the spot perfectly and Gale could barely manage shallows gasps for air. Gale felt an excess of pressure building up in his groin. With a loud cry Gale came all over Peeta's chest and his own. Captivated by the site, Peeta came with a growl inside Gale. Peeta fell to the side of Gale, his dick coming out of Gale with a squishy _pop!_ Gale put his arm over Peeta's waist and they both fell asleep.


	2. A New Day

CHAPTER TWO: A New Day

Peeta woke up early the next morning. He looked around at his surroundings and saw that he was still in Gale's arms. Shocked by the situation, he thought for a minute back to the night before. At the sudden realization that they were both naked and he had a terrible hangover he remembered what the two had done the night before. Although greatly surprised he laid in the same position until Gale awoke. Gale yawned and pulled Peeta closer, staring deeply into his eyes, looking for something.

Surprised by the intensity of his eyes, Peeta barely managed to stutter out, "Gale, d-did w-w-we umm, did w-we actually….?" He finished his thought by moving his hands around. Gale merely nodded in response to the question. "Oh… well, what happens now?"

After a moment of silence, Gale answered, "Well it could go one of three ways: we can continue doing this, maybe with less alcohol, we could ignore it and be friends like before, or we can hate each other and never speak to each other again. Personally, I would hope that it isn't the last one."

"Neither do I. From what I can remember, we both enjoyed last night, right?"

"Oh, yes. I'm shocked it went as far as it did, but I do not regret it one bit."

"You don't? Neither do I." Peeta blushed. He fidgeted his fingers as the silence wore on before Gale broke it,

"Well, what do you want to do? We both enjoyed last night, we could most likely easily do it again."

"We should try it without alcohol. To see if something should come from it."

"Agreed. So… when should it happen?"

"Umm… tonight?"

"Okay. Sounds good."

"Okay." Peeta moved closer to Gale and inhaled his scent and ran his fingers across Gale's defined muscles. After laying like that for what seemed like hours, Peeta said, "Maybe we should get up now."

"You're getting up? That's great!" Gale let out a happy sigh.

"I think it's time I did. And except for this killer headache, I feel great."

"I'm glad."

The day wore on, rather slowly, but Peeta was out and about doing things as if he never fell into bed for a month. As the day wore on, Peeta found himself becoming increasingly nervous. An hour before Gale was due home, Peeta couldn't do anything except sit on his bed with his knee shaking and fingers constantly twitching. Peeta heard the door open and his heart started pounding. His thoughts went everywhere; from what he and Gale were going to do to why he was so nervous and even to thinking about buying new chairs. Gale came into Peeta's room and to Peeta's surprise, appeared to be very calm.

Gale moved forward and kissed Peeta on the cheek and said, "Hello!" in a cheery voice.

At the touch of Gale's lips, Peeta gasped and barely managed to say, "Hey," in return; his stomach did flips as he took in the site of the man that was to be his that night. He breathed deeply before continuing, "How was your day?"

Gale looked at Peeta and moved to the bed and sat next to him, closely enough so that their legs were touch, and said, "It was rather long and boring. And I think my excitement for tonight made it even longer and boring." He was rubbing Peeta's leg and Peeta could barely understand the words he was saying.

"Ohhhh… Y-you're excited about tonight? M-m-me too!"

"Mmmm… this is…. Very good…" Gale was rubbing Peeta's leg and breathing on his neck. Peeta wanted to devour him right then and there, but controlled his urges. Peeta notices the growing bulge in Gale's pants and began to rub it. Gale grabbed Peeta's face and kissed him with great passion. They kissed and undressed each other with great haste.

Peeta took his place above Gale and prepared Gale's entrance and his member before thrusting forward. Gale cried out in pain and pleasure as the two continued to go at it. When Gale climaxed he called out Peeta's name. The sound of Gale's voice calling his name and this site of Gale shooting out his load pushed Peeta over the edge and he came as well crying out.

Peeta fell over to the side of Gale and put his arm over his waist. He kissed Gale lightly on the lips when the two made eye contact. They fell asleep without another word, wrapped in each other's arms.

The next day they went about doing things as usual, ignoring entirely the events that happened the night before. Peeta couldn't keep his eyes of Gale, and felt so guilty about it. He would sneak peeks whenever he could manage and on the off chance Gale looked at him he felt his heart stop. He loved the way Gale moved, the way he carried himself. He especially loved the muscles. Up close, he was able to appreciate the beauty of Gale's eyes. He felt like he melted every time they made eye contact, and when Gale smiled at Peeta, his heart nearly stopped. Peeta was developing feelings for Gale and didn't know how he would control himself around Gale.

They ate dinner in silence, but were able to say enough when they made eye contact. Gale was reluctant to admit, even to himself, that something was going on between the two of them. All he wanted to do the entire day was pull Peeta into bed with him and devour him. They finished dinner and cleared the table, before Gale said, "Peeta what are we doing?"

"Well we just finished dinner and now we're going to sit in the living room like we usually do…"

"No. You know what I mean. You've been looking at me all day, and I've been looking at you. What are we doing?" Gale spoke quickly and nervously.

"We… I don't know."

"Neither do I. what do you want to do?"

"I love what we have done, but I feel like there should be more."

"More? Like an actual relationship?" Gale was hesitant; the last time he had an actually relationship was… well never.

"Yes." Peeta was blushing. Gale loved it when he blushed.

"Well… I've never actually… never had an actual relationship," Gale mumbled almost inaudibly.

Peeta stared, not sure if he heard Gale correctly, "Well, we can do this your way. Whatever you're comfortable with."

"Ok. That sounds good I think. But the sex cannot stop."

Peeta smiled and moved forward, "I was hoping the sex would continue." He stood barely four inches from Gale. He leaned forward and closed the space between them connecting his mouth to Gale's. His body took over ignoring the shouts from his mind. He was in absolute bliss.

It has been two years since Gale and Peeta decided to make their relationship official, Gale was still madly in love with Peeta. They've argued, but nothing they couldn't figure out. And the makeup sex afterwards was fantastic. They became part of the other, and Gale would have it no other way.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So the next two chapters are two different endings.

The first one is more pleasant.

The second one not so much.


	4. Ending One: The Happier One

Ending One: The Happier One

Even after three years they were still incredibly happy. At times Peeta thought it was disgusting how much they loved each other, but still loved him with all that he's worth. Everyday they would do what the needed to, but when the day grew old and it was time for them to be with no one but each other, they would cuddle and both would feel the same rush they felt when it had just started.

One day, during dinner they were both chatting about their day and what they did, when Gale cleared his throat and looked extremely nervous. He was ringing his hands and staring at his plate, avoiding Peeta's eyes completely. "Gale, honey, what is it? Is something the matter?" Peeta couldn't hide the worry in his voice.

"Umm well, I'm not sure how to go about this, but uh… I want a kid." Gale's lower lip automatically went in and he sat there chewing on it as the silence seemed to drag on for ages.

"A-a k-kid?" Peeta was shocked. They sat in silence for a while longer before Peeta spoke again, "Gale, you do realize we are two _guys_, right? I mean… it's biologically impossible for us to actually have a kid… unless you meant adopt?"

Gale made a quiet sound, just short of a true laugh, "Yes, silly. I meant adopt. I love you, with everything that I'm worth and more. I just think we should have a kid. I've always wanted to be a parent."

"I actually love the idea. I think we should. No. I _know_ we should." Peeta beamed at his love, knowing that this was the absolute right thing to do.

Gale moved from his chair, towards Peeta and sat on his lap. He gave Peeta a huge smile before he closed to space between them with a passionate kiss. They continued to kiss for a few minutes before Peeta began to pull at Gale's shirt signaling him to take his clothes off. Gale chuckled lightly and said, "You know, when we adopt the kid, we can't be screwing in the kitchen like this."

"This is exactly why we need to do this now." Peeta began undressing himself before grabbing Gale and making the most of their night.

Gale sat watching his love and young daughter play. He would play too, but exhaustion took him out. He still sat on the couch watching the two most important people in his life play, laughing the day away. His daughter bit Peeta on the nose, to which Peeta howled "KATNISS!" The little girl just cackled at the site of her father rubbing his nose.

Gale knew Katniss would have to deal with problems in the future because of her parents, but he knew that she would make it through. He worried once in a while, but seeing her and Peeta happy threw his worries aside.

He knew everything would be fine.


	5. Ending Two: The Not So Happy One

Ending Two: The Not So Happy One

Gale loved Peeta, but sometimes the arguing was too much to handle. He wanted to work things out with him, Peeta said he wanted to as well, but nothing changed between them. Everything caused some sort of argument between them, whether it was whether one person remembered to do something, or how the food was cooked.

Gale wanted nothing more than to go back to the way things were before, when they were nothing but happy around each other, when they looked forward to nothing but being in each other's arm. Lately it seemed that nothing was happening except getting worse.

One day, during dinner Peeta broke the usual silence with the four words Gale did not want to hear ever; "We need to talk."

"Peeta we can work on this. We can fix this. Don't give up on us yet."

"No, Gale. I should've done this months ago. We need to break up." The words hit Gale as if someone stabbed him repeatedly.

He barely whispered, "No!"' before he broke into tears.

Neither of them knew what exactly made the inevitable end, so inevitable. They were fine one moment and then next they couldn't stop arguing. Gale left the kitchen and hid in the extra bedroom, where he has been sleeping for the last few weeks. He decided that he would leave in the morning and go back to District 2.

The next day came and Gale was packed and ready to leave.

"Goodbye Peeta. I will miss you." Gale's eyes were still red and shiny with tears.

"Goodbye Gale." It was difficult for Peeta, but he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He would miss Gale, but he couldn't admit to it. He knew that if he did Gale would try and convince him to try and fix things.

Gale had been in District two for three months, continuing in his job the way he had before Katniss died. He thought that with time his wounds would slowly heal, but much to his dismay, they were still fresh as ever. He couldn't help but think about Peeta constantly. Every memory of the two, the adventures in the bedroom, the cuddling, the conversations, refreshed all old wounds.

Eventually the misery became too much for him. He knew he wouldn't be able to tell anyone; otherwise he would lose his job. The people in District 12 were kind and loving; they didn't care if someone was heterosexual or homosexual, they saw it as love and supported Gale and Peeta throughout the whole relationship. In District 2, it was a different story; heterosexuality was the only thing accepted. In fact, the discovery of homosexuality resulted in imprisonment, or even execution. If Gale lost his job, there would be no way he could maintain anything, he would end up dying on the streets.

Bottling everything up was not helping though. He couldn't concentrate and everyone noticed. Women threw themselves at Gale but he never responded with anything but absolute disgust.

The day after his birthday he realized that he and Peeta would not be celebrating as they usually did and he couldn't take it. He took his rope that he had used for hunting back when he and Katniss were younger and made a sufficient noose. He wore a tear streaked face of determination as he made final adjustments on the noose. Slowly, he walked to the closet, where he tied to noose to the highest possible thing he could tie it to, before stepping onto a footstool and slipping the rope ever-so-carefully around his neck. He closed his eyes, silently saying goodbye to the people he cared about, thinking one last time about his happy memories with Peeta, just before he jumped off the stool.


End file.
